thewigglynostalgicyearsfandomcom-20200213-history
ABC For Kids Video Hits Volume 2/Gallery
Gallery Opening File:ABCForKidsVideoHitsVolume2titlecard.png|Title card File:ABCForKidsLogo1.png File:ABCForKidsLogo2.png File:ABCForKidsLogo3.png File:ABCForKidsLogo4.png File:ABCForKidsLogo5.png File:ABCForKidsLogo6.png File:ABCForKidsLogo7.png File:ABCForKidsLogo8.png Franciscus Henri: Walking on the Milky Way File:WalkingontheMilkyWay1.png|Franciscus' bedroom File:WalkingontheMilkyWay2.png File:WalkingontheMilkyWay3.png File:WalkingontheMilkyWay4.png|Franciscus looking through the telescope (Notice the ABC For Kids logo seen on his bed.) File:WalkingontheMilkyWay5.png File:WalkingontheMilkyWay6.png|Franciscus Henri File:WalkingontheMilkyWay7.png File:WalkingontheMilkyWay8.png|Franciscus walking on the milky way File:WalkingontheMilkyWay9.png|A rocket ship File:WalkingontheMilkyWay10.png|A satellite File:WalkingontheMilkyWay11.png File:WalkingontheMilkyWay12.png File:WalkingontheMilkyWay13.png File:WalkingontheMilkyWay14.png File:WalkingontheMilkyWay15.png File:WalkingontheMilkyWay16.png File:WalkingontheMilkyWay17.png File:WalkingontheMilkyWay18.png File:WalkingontheMilkyWay19.png|Franciscus in bed File:WalkingontheMilkyWay20.png File:WalkingontheMilkyWay21.png File:WalkingontheMilkyWay22.png File:WalkingontheMilkyWay23.png|Franciscus whistling File:WalkingontheMilkyWay24.png|Franciscus playing the guitar File:WalkingontheMilkyWay25.png File:WalkingontheMilkyWay26.png File:WalkingontheMilkyWay27.png|The Two Franciscuses File:WalkingontheMilkyWay28.png|Franciscus in bed in his astronaut suit File:WalkingontheMilkyWay29.png|Franciscus sleeping in his astronaut suit File:WalkingontheMilkyWay30.png|Franciscus on the milky way in his pyjamas Johnson and Friends: The Diesel Rap File:TheDieselRap1.png File:TheDieselRap2.png|Diesel File:TheDieselRap3.png File:TheDieselRap4.png File:TheDieselRap5.png File:TheDieselRap6.png|Johnson and Diesel File:TheDieselRap7.png File:TheDieselRap8.png|Diesel's wheel File:TheDieselRap9.png File:TheDieselRap10.png File:TheDieselRap11.png File:TheDieselRap12.png File:TheDieselRap13.png|Squeaky, McDuff, Alfred, and Johnson File:TheDieselRap14.png File:TheDieselRap15.png File:TheDieselRap16.png File:TheDieselRap17.png File:TheDieselRap18.png File:TheDieselRap19.png File:TheDieselRap20.png File:TheDieselRap21.png File:TheDieselRap22.png File:TheDieselRap23.png File:TheDieselRap24.png|McDuff and Alfred File:TheDieselRap25.png File:TheDieselRap26.png|Johnson File:TheDieselRap27.png File:TheDieselRap28.png File:TheDieselRap29.png|Diesel and McDuff File:TheDieselRap30.png File:TheDieselRap31.png File:TheDieselRap32.png|Diesel, Johnson, and McDuff File:TheDieselRap33.png File:TheDieselRap34.png File:TheDieselRap35.png File:TheDieselRap36.png File:TheDieselRap37.png|Alfred and Diesel File:TheDieselRap38.png File:TheDieselRap39.png File:TheDieselRap40.png File:TheDieselRap41.png File:TheDieselRap42.png File:TheDieselRap43.png File:TheDieselRap44.png File:TheDieselRap45.png File:TheDieselRap46.png File:TheDieselRap47.png File:TheDieselRap48.png|Diesel's engine File:TheDieselRap49.png|The inside of Diesel's engine File:TheDieselRap50.png File:TheDieselRap51.png File:TheDieselRap52.png File:TheDieselRap53.png File:TheDieselRap54.png File:TheDieselRap55.png File:TheDieselRap56.png File:TheDieselRap57.png File:TheDieselRap58.png File:TheDieselRap59.png File:TheDieselRap60.png File:TheDieselRap61.png File:TheDieselRap62.png File:TheDieselRap63.png File:TheDieselRap64.png Swap Shop: Radical Wheels File:RadicalWheels1.png File:RadicalWheels2.png File:RadicalWheels3.png File:RadicalWheels4.png File:RadicalWheels5.png File:RadicalWheels6.png File:RadicalWheels7.png File:RadicalWheels8.png File:RadicalWheels9.png File:RadicalWheels10.png File:RadicalWheels11.png File:RadicalWheels12.png|Hannah Hilliard File:RadicalWheels13.png File:RadicalWheels14.png File:RadicalWheels15.png File:RadicalWheels16.png File:RadicalWheels17.png File:RadicalWheels18.png File:RadicalWheels19.png File:RadicalWheels20.png File:RadicalWheels21.png File:RadicalWheels22.png File:RadicalWheels23.png File:RadicalWheels24.png File:RadicalWheels25.png File:RadicalWheels26.png File:RadicalWheels27.png File:RadicalWheels28.png File:RadicalWheels29.png File:RadicalWheels30.png File:RadicalWheels31.png File:RadicalWheels32.png File:RadicalWheels33.png File:RadicalWheels34.png File:RadicalWheels35.png File:RadicalWheels36.png File:RadicalWheels37.png File:RadicalWheels38.png File:RadicalWheels39.png File:RadicalWheels40.png File:RadicalWheels41.png File:RadicalWheels42.png File:RadicalWheels43.png File:RadicalWheels44.png File:RadicalWheels45.png File:RadicalWheels46.png File:RadicalWheels47.png File:RadicalWheels48.png File:RadicalWheels49.png File:RadicalWheels50.png File:RadicalWheels51.png File:RadicalWheels52.png File:RadicalWheels53.png File:RadicalWheels54.png File:RadicalWheels55.png File:RadicalWheels56.png File:RadicalWheels57.png File:RadicalWheels58.png File:RadicalWheels59.png File:RadicalWheels60.png File:RadicalWheels61.png File:RadicalWheels62.png File:RadicalWheels63.png File:RadicalWheels64.png File:RadicalWheels65.png File:RadicalWheels66.png File:RadicalWheels67.png File:RadicalWheels68.png File:RadicalWheels69.png File:RadicalWheels70.png File:RadicalWheels71.png File:RadicalWheels72.png File:RadicalWheels73.png File:RadicalWheels74.png File:RadicalWheels75.png File:RadicalWheels76.png File:RadicalWheels77.png File:RadicalWheels78.png File:RadicalWheels79.png File:RadicalWheels80.png File:RadicalWheels81.png File:RadicalWheels82.png File:RadicalWheels83.png File:RadicalWheels84.png File:RadicalWheels85.png File:RadicalWheels86.png File:RadicalWheels87.png File:RadicalWheels88.png File:RadicalWheels89.png File:RadicalWheels90.png File:RadicalWheels91.png File:RadicalWheels92.png File:RadicalWheels93.png File:RadicalWheels94.png File:RadicalWheels95.png File:RadicalWheels96.png File:RadicalWheels97.png File:RadicalWheels98.png File:RadicalWheels99.png File:RadicalWheels100.png File:RadicalWheels101.png File:RadicalWheels102.png File:RadicalWheels103.png File:RadicalWheels104.png File:RadicalWheels105.png File:RadicalWheels106.png File:RadicalWheels107.png File:RadicalWheels108.png File:RadicalWheels109.png File:RadicalWheels110.png File:RadicalWheels111.png File:RadicalWheels112.png File:RadicalWheels113.png File:RadicalWheels114.png File:RadicalWheels115.png File:RadicalWheels116.png File:RadicalWheels117.png File:RadicalWheels118.png File:RadicalWheels119.png File:RadicalWheels120.png File:RadicalWheels121.png File:RadicalWheels122.png File:RadicalWheels123.png File:RadicalWheels124.png File:RadicalWheels125.png File:RadicalWheels126.png File:RadicalWheels127.png File:RadicalWheels128.png File:RadicalWheels129.png File:RadicalWheels130.png File:RadicalWheels131.png File:RadicalWheels132.png Don Spencer: Bob the Kelpie File:BobtheKelpie1.png|Bob the Kelpie File:BobtheKelpie2.png File:BobtheKelpie3.png File:BobtheKelpie4.png|Don Spencer File:BobtheKelpie5.png File:BobtheKelpie6.png File:BobtheKelpie7.png File:BobtheKelpie8.png File:BobtheKelpie9.png File:BobtheKelpie10.png File:BobtheKelpie11.png File:BobtheKelpie12.png File:BobtheKelpie13.png File:BobtheKelpie14.png File:BobtheKelpie15.png File:BobtheKelpie16.png File:BobtheKelpie17.png File:BobtheKelpie18.png File:BobtheKelpie19.png File:BobtheKelpie20.png File:BobtheKelpie21.png File:BobtheKelpie22.png File:BobtheKelpie23.png File:BobtheKelpie24.png File:BobtheKelpie25.png File:BobtheKelpie26.png File:BobtheKelpie27.png File:BobtheKelpie28.png File:BobtheKelpie29.png File:BobtheKelpie30.png File:BobtheKelpie31.png File:BobtheKelpie32.png File:BobtheKelpie33.png File:BobtheKelpie34.png File:BobtheKelpie35.png File:BobtheKelpie36.png File:BobtheKelpie37.png File:BobtheKelpie38.png File:BobtheKelpie39.png File:BobtheKelpie40.png File:BobtheKelpie41.png File:BobtheKelpie42.png File:BobtheKelpie43.png File:BobtheKelpie44.png File:BobtheKelpie45.png File:BobtheKelpie46.png File:BobtheKelpie47.png File:BobtheKelpie48.png File:BobtheKelpie49.png File:BobtheKelpie50.png File:BobtheKelpie51.png File:BobtheKelpie52.png File:BobtheKelpie53.png File:BobtheKelpie54.png File:BobtheKelpie55.png|Don and Bob File:BobtheKelpie56.png File:BobtheKelpie57.png File:BobtheKelpie58.png File:BobtheKelpie59.png File:BobtheKelpie60.png File:BobtheKelpie61.png File:BobtheKelpie62.png Franciscus Henri: Dancing in the Kitchen File:DancingintheKitchen1.png|The sun File:DancingintheKitchen2.png|Franciscus and the sun File:DancingintheKitchen3.png File:DancingintheKitchen4.png File:DancingintheKitchen5.png|Franciscus and the moon File:DancingintheKitchen6.png|Franciscus' grandma and chef File:DancingintheKitchen7.png File:DancingintheKitchen8.png|The cat File:DancingintheKitchen9.png|Franciscus and the cat File:DancingintheKitchen10.png File:DancingintheKitchen11.png File:DancingintheKitchen12.png File:DancingintheKitchen13.png|Tiger and zebra oven mitts File:DancingintheKitchen14.png File:DancingintheKitchen15.png|Franciscus and his grandma File:DancingintheKitchen16.png|Franciscus' grandpa File:DancingintheKitchen17.png|Franciscus and his grandpa File:DancingintheKitchen18.png|Franciscus playing the jug File:DancingintheKitchen19.png|Franciscus' grandma and chef dancing File:DancingintheKitchen20.png File:DancingintheKitchen21.png File:DancingintheKitchen22.png File:DancingintheKitchen23.png File:DancingintheKitchen24.png File:DancingintheKitchen25.png|The puppet neighbors File:DancingintheKitchen26.png|The puppet neighbors laughing File:DancingintheKitchen27.png File:DancingintheKitchen28.png|Franciscus' grandma and the puppet neighbors File:DancingintheKitchen29.png File:DancingintheKitchen30.png|A toad File:DancingintheKitchen31.png File:DancingintheKitchen32.png|Franciscus' grandparents File:DancingintheKitchen33.png|Franciscus and his grandparents File:DancingintheKitchen34.png|Franciscus' grandma File:DancingintheKitchen35.png File:DancingintheKitchen36.png File:DancingintheKitchen37.png|Franciscus, his grandparents, and the chef File:DancingintheKitchen38.png File:DancingintheKitchen39.png File:DancingintheKitchen40.png Michael Young: Ferry Boat Fred File:Fred2.png|Fred File:FredCaptainPete.jpg|Fred, Pete and Captain Koala File:FBFtitlecard.jpg|Title card File:FerryBoatFred.png File:Fred10.png File:Fred8.png|Fred File:PelicanPete.png|Pelican Pete File:FredandtheFloatingZoo.png|Fred and the Floating Zoo File:EmilytheEmu.png File:Fred3.png File:PelicanPeteandCaptainKoala.png|Pete and Captain Koala File:Fred7.png File:Fred'sSisterKate1.png File:Fred'sSisterKate2.png File:FredGoestotheDoctor.png File:CaptainKoala.png File:PelicanPete2.png File:MajorMitchell.png File:JeanCaptain.png File:SpikeXylo.jpg File:FredattheFairground1.png File:FredattheFairground2.png File:FredattheFairground3.png File:Fred6.png File:FredattheFairground4.png File:FredattheFairground5.png File:FredJoinstheBand1.png File:FredJoinstheBand2.png File:FredJoinstheBand3.png File:FredJoinstheBand4.png File:FredJoinstheBand5.png File:FredJoinstheBand6.png File:FredJoinstheBand7.png File:FredJoinstheBand8.png File:Fred4.png File:PeteandPercy.png File:Pete'sNephewPercy1.png File:Pete'sNephewPercy2.png File:Pete'sNephewPercy3.png File:Pete'sNephewPercy4.png File:Fred'sBirthdayParty1.png File:Fred5.png File:HappyBirthdayFred.png|Happy Birthday Fred File:Fred'sBirthdayParty2.png File:Fred'sBirthdayParty3.png File:Fred'sBirthdayParty4.png File:Fred'sSisterKate3.png File:FredJoinstheBand9.png File:FredJoinstheBand10.png File:TheFerryRace.png Mike Jackson and Ian Blake: One Man Went to Mow File:OneManWenttoMow1.png|Mike Jackson and his dog Spot File:OneManWenttoMow2.png|Mike Jackson File:OneManWenttoMow3.png|Spot File:OneManWenttoMow4.png File:OneManWenttoMow5.png|Mike, Ian, and Spot File:OneManWenttoMow6.png|Ian and Mike File:OneManWenttoMow7.png File:OneManWenttoMow8.png File:OneManWenttoMow9.png|Ian File:OneManWenttoMow10.png File:OneManWenttoMow11.png File:OneManWenttoMow12.png File:OneManWenttoMow13.png File:OneManWenttoMow14.png File:OneManWenttoMow15.png File:OneManWenttoMow16.png File:OneManWenttoMow17.png File:OneManWenttoMow18.png File:OneManWenttoMow19.png File:OneManWenttoMow20.png File:OneManWenttoMow21.png File:OneManWenttoMow22.png File:OneManWenttoMow23.png File:OneManWenttoMow24.png File:OneManWenttoMow25.png File:OneManWenttoMow26.png File:OneManWenttoMow27.png File:OneManWenttoMow28.png File:OneManWenttoMow29.png File:OneManWenttoMow30.png File:OneManWenttoMow31.png File:OneManWenttoMow32.png File:OneManWenttoMow33.png File:OneManWenttoMow34.png File:OneManWenttoMow35.png File:OneManWenttoMow36.png File:OneManWenttoMow37.png File:OneManWenttoMow38.png File:OneManWenttoMow39.png File:OneManWenttoMow40.png George Spartels: Busy Baby Bubby File:BusyBabyBubby1.png|George Spartels File:BusyBabyBubby2.png|Baby Bubby File:BusyBabyBubby3.png File:BusyBabyBubby4.png File:BusyBabyBubby5.png File:BusyBabyBubby6.png File:BusyBabyBubby7.png File:BusyBabyBubby8.png File:BusyBabyBubby9.png File:BusyBabyBubby10.png File:BusyBabyBubby11.png File:BusyBabyBubby12.png File:BusyBabyBubby13.png File:BusyBabyBubby14.png File:BusyBabyBubby15.png File:BusyBabyBubby16.png File:BusyBabyBubby17.png File:BusyBabyBubby18.png File:BusyBabyBubby19.png File:BusyBabyBubby20.png File:BusyBabyBubby21.png File:BusyBabyBubby22.png File:BusyBabyBubby23.png File:BusyBabyBubby24.png File:BusyBabyBubby25.png File:BusyBabyBubby26.png File:BusyBabyBubby27.png File:BusyBabyBubby28.png File:BusyBabyBubby29.png File:BusyBabyBubby30.png File:BusyBabyBubby31.png File:BusyBabyBubby32.png File:BusyBabyBubby33.png File:BusyBabyBubby34.png File:BusyBabyBubby35.png File:BusyBabyBubby36.png File:BusyBabyBubby37.png File:BusyBabyBubby38.png File:BusyBabyBubby39.png File:BusyBabyBubby40.png File:BusyBabyBubby41.png File:BusyBabyBubby42.png File:BusyBabyBubby43.png File:BusyBabyBubby44.png File:BusyBabyBubby45.png File:BusyBabyBubby46.png File:BusyBabyBubby47.png File:BusyBabyBubby48.png File:BusyBabyBubby49.png File:BusyBabyBubby50.png File:BusyBabyBubby51.png File:BusyBabyBubby52.png File:BusyBabyBubby53.png File:BusyBabyBubby54.png File:BusyBabyBubby55.png File:BusyBabyBubby56.png File:BusyBabyBubby57.png File:BusyBabyBubby58.png File:BusyBabyBubby59.png File:BusyBabyBubby60.png File:BusyBabyBubby61.png File:BusyBabyBubby62.png File:BusyBabyBubby63.png File:BusyBabyBubby64.png Don Spencer: Thumbs Up! File:ThumbsUp!1.png File:ThumbsUp!2.png File:ThumbsUp!3.png File:ThumbsUp!4.png|Thumbs Up! File:ThumbsUp!5.png|Don Spencer File:ThumbsUp!6.png File:ThumbsUp!7.png File:ThumbsUp!8.png File:ThumbsUp!9.png File:ThumbsUp!10.png File:ThumbsUp!11.png File:ThumbsUp!12.png File:ThumbsUp!13.png File:ThumbsUp!14.png File:ThumbsUp!15.png File:ThumbsUp!16.png File:ThumbsUp!17.png File:ThumbsUp!18.png File:ThumbsUp!19.png File:ThumbsUp!20.png File:ThumbsUp!21.png File:ThumbsUp!22.png File:ThumbsUp!23.png File:ThumbsUp!24.png File:ThumbsUp!25.png File:ThumbsUp!26.png File:ThumbsUp!27.png File:ThumbsUp!28.png File:ThumbsUp!29.png File:ThumbsUp!30.png File:ThumbsUp!31.png File:ThumbsUp!32.png File:ThumbsUp!33.png File:ThumbsUp!34.png File:ThumbsUp!35.png File:ThumbsUp!36.png File:ThumbsUp!37.png File:ThumbsUp!38.png File:ThumbsUp!39.png File:ThumbsUp!40.png File:ThumbsUp!41.png File:ThumbsUp!42.png File:ThumbsUp!43.png File:ThumbsUp!44.png File:ThumbsUp!45.png File:ThumbsUp!46.png File:ThumbsUp!47.png File:ThumbsUp!48.png File:ThumbsUp!49.png File:ThumbsUp!50.png File:ThumbsUp!51.png File:ThumbsUp!52.png File:ThumbsUp!53.png File:ThumbsUp!54.png File:ThumbsUp!55.png File:ThumbsUp!56.png The Wiggles: Dorothy the Dinosaur File:DorothytheDinosaur1.png|Dorothy File:DorothytheDinosaur2.png|The Wiggles' concert at Darling Harbor File:DorothytheDinosaur3.png|The kids File:DorothytheDinosaur4.png|Anthony File:DorothytheDinosaur5.png|Anthony and Dorothy File:DorothytheDinosaur6.png|"This is the story of a not-so-scary dinosaur named Dorothy." File:DorothytheDinosaur7.png|Greg File:DorothytheDinosaur8.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:DorothytheDinosaur9.png File:DorothytheDinosaur10.png File:DorothytheDinosaur11.png|Greg, Murray, and Dorothy File:DorothytheDinosaur12.png|Black Fender Stratocaster electric guitar File:DorothytheDinosaur13.png File:DorothytheDinosaur14.png File:DorothytheDinosaur15.png|Anthony, Jeff, Dorothy, and Greg File:DorothytheDinosaur16.png|Murray playing the Fender bass guitar File:DorothytheDinosaur17.png File:DorothytheDinosaur18.png File:DorothytheDinosaur19.png|Murray, Anthony, Dorothy, and Greg File:DorothytheDinosaur20.png File:DorothytheDinosaur21.png File:DorothytheDinosaur22.png|Clare and Marie File:DorothytheDinosaur23.png|Murray, Jeff, Phillip, and Greg File:DorothytheDinosaur24.png File:DorothytheDinosaur25.png File:DorothytheDinosaur26.png File:DorothytheDinosaur27.png File:DorothytheDinosaur28.png|Murray File:DorothytheDinosaur29.png File:DorothytheDinosaur30.png File:DorothytheDinosaur31.png File:DorothytheDinosaur32.png|"Now I take it, that's Dorothy the Dinosaur!" File:DorothytheDinosaur33.png File:DorothytheDinosaur34.png|Greg, Dorothy, and Anthony File:DorothytheDinosaur35.png File:DorothytheDinosaur36.png File:DorothytheDinosaur37.png File:DorothytheDinosaur38.png File:DorothytheDinosaur39.png File:DorothytheDinosaur40.png File:DorothytheDinosaur41.png|Murray and Dorothy File:DorothytheDinosaur42.png File:DorothytheDinosaur43.png|Anthony, Phillip, and Greg File:DorothytheDinosaur44.png File:DorothytheDinosaur45.png File:DorothytheDinosaur46.png File:DorothytheDinosaur47.png|"No way!" File:DorothytheDinosaur48.png File:DorothytheDinosaur49.png File:DorothytheDinosaur50.png File:DorothytheDinosaur51.png File:DorothytheDinosaur52.png File:DorothytheDinosaur53.png File:DorothytheDinosaur54.png File:DorothytheDinosaur55.png File:DorothytheDinosaur56.png File:DorothytheDinosaur57.png|The clowns doing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:DorothytheDinosaur58.png File:DorothytheDinosaur59.png File:DorothytheDinosaur60.png File:DorothytheDinosaur61.png|The Darling Harbour train File:DorothytheDinosaur62.png File:DorothytheDinosaur63.png File:DorothytheDinosaur64.png|Murray and Phillip File:DorothytheDinosaur65.png|Jeff File:DorothytheDinosaur66.png|Anthony and Greg File:DorothytheDinosaur67.png File:DorothytheDinosaur68.png File:DorothytheDinosaur69.png File:DorothytheDinosaur70.png File:DorothytheDinosaur71.png File:DorothytheDinosaur72.png End Credits File:ABCForKidsVideoHitsVolume2EndCredits1.png File:ABCForKidsVideoHitsVolume2EndCredits2.png File:ABCForKidsVideoHitsVolume2EndCredits3.png File:ABCForKidsVideoHitsVolume2EndCredits4.png File:ABCForKidsVideoHitsVolume2EndCredits5.png File:ABCForKidsVideoHitsVolume2EndCredits6.png File:ABCForKidsVideoHitsVolume2EndCredits7.png File:ABCForKidsVideoHitsVolume2EndCredits8.png File:ABCForKidsVideoHitsVolume2EndCredits9.png File:ABCForKidsVideoHitsVolume2EndCredits10.png File:ABCForKidsVideoHitsVolume2EndCreditsEndboard.png Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries